Darkness Falling
by Underlord Backlash
Summary: Just when Ranma and Terence had finally become friends, and all seemed right in Nerima for once... a dark figure from Terence's past comes to shatter it all...(Darkfic warning)


Darkness Falling ****

Darkness Falling

The Sequel to Colliding Forces

By Underlord Backlash

Note: At the time I am writing this, I have not yet finished Colliding Forces; but I do have the general storyline planned out. To enjoy this story, you don't have to know any more than that: Terence's family was murdered when he was five, Ranma and Terence are back in their own bodies, they got stronger because of it (and are now friends), Terence and Ukyou are now dating, and the last significant things that will happen in CF are that Ryoga gets thrashed, and Terence ends up moving in with the others at the dojo as Ranma's new training partner. Enjoy!

Extra Note: This is my first attempt at a mostly dark fanfic, so be forewarned.

****

Part 1

"A Dark Alliance"

In the middle of the night, at the outskirts of Nerima, Ryoga Hibiki glared down in the direction of the Tendo Dojo. "Damn you Ranma. I swear, I'll find a way to beat your new level, then I will finally send you to HELL!"

"So… you wish to kill the American's friend… Do you?" An icy breeze blew by Ryoga, as a voice came out of nowhere.

"Who said that?!" Ryoga looked in every direction, but saw nothing. There was no trace of any person around.

A cold laughter filled the air. "I am one who has unfinished family business with…Terence. I could an aide such as yourself. Your raw strength and…explosive temperment could prove useful."

"What are you talking about?" Ryoga kept looking around him, but still saw nothing that could be the source of the voice. It seemed to come from everywhere, and yet nowhere at once. "Why should I help you if you won't even show yourself?"

"Because, boy… I can give you the power to finally destroy Saotome." On the last word of the voice's sentence Ryoga felt a breath next to his ear. He jumped away and looked at the voice's owner, and went stiff. A pale man, seven feet tall, silvery grey hair cascading down his back, a smile that screamed out cruelty; wearing a black cloak that concealed the rest of his form; and blue eyes that seemed to pierce Ryoga's very soul. He would have screamed and ran in terror, but his body was frozen in place. Those eyes terrified Ryoga to the very core of his being

"Wh-what are y-you talking about? What… power?"

The stranger smiled. "A power that has been sleeping within your bloodline for generations. It has become weakened, and dormant, from breeding with the vermin that call themselves humans." A muscular arm came out from the cloak and pointed at Ryoga. "You are far more than you realize, boy." The stranger walked towards Ryoga and touched his face. He pulled Ryoga's mouth open, exposing his fangs. "Excellent, the symbol of your bloodline's power is still there. It will make it easier to awaken your true self." He stared into Ryoga's eyes. "I will tell you this. You will be completely transformed by the power. All your previous limits will vanish, and if you act wisely, Saotome will be at your mercy. All I ask in return for making you a demi-god among humans, is that you prevent anyone from interfering with my business with Terence. After my business with him is concluded, you may either continue to serve me, or do as you wish with your new power."

Although still frozen to the spot with fear, Ryoga's mind rejoiced at the thought of finally becoming Ranma's superior. "I'll… I'll finally be able to defeat him? Ranma will be helpless against me?"

The stranger nodded. "I take it then that you accept my proposal?"

Ryoga nodded in turn, a mad glee filling his eyes. "YES."

The stranger's face steeled as he smiled, revealing his own fangs. "Exquisite. I warn you, the transformation is painful beyond your imagination…"

Ryoga gritted his teeth. "Just… do it."

"Very well."

The stranger took a deep breath, then plunged his fangs into Ryoga's throat. Ryoga would have screamed, but his voice had left him far behind. He felt his blood, as well as his very life essence being drained out of him, and replaced by a darkness. It was as if his veins were being filled with the icy black waters of the river Styx. And yet, it felt right. As if for the first time ever, he was truly alive. He had no idea that that was the very furthest he could get from the truth.

The stranger released his grip and let Ryoga fall to the ground. "Sleep. But first, know the name of your new master. I am Donovan Maximoff."

To Be Continued…


End file.
